Survivors: Playing With Dolls
by Shadow Maximum
Summary: Fang and his friends have a stalker! And not only does he stalk, but he kills their classmates off one by one! They have to stop him before it's too late! But watch your back, he's got a friend
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to begin double-writing! Two stories at once! This one is based off of Chucky and my OC's. Have fun with the story!**

Meet me, Fang. Why my parents named me that, I have no clue, and yes that is my real name that is on my birth certificate. I like horror movies, mysteries and getting in trouble, and getting myself out of it.

I'm not a bad kid, it's just that I'm sarcastic and almost never take anything seriously. I am very considerate of my friends though. And my family...well let's just say that I don't really _live_ with them. Instead, I sleep at my friends' house. My friends are Paige, Summer, and Olivia. Yeah, it is kind of weird being the only boy but it's not like that with _any _of them. Although, I've always just felt more comfortable and welcome when I'm with Paige. She is nicer than the rest, and prettier-

Anyways, even when I'm not trying, I somehow always manage to find trouble for myself and not just me but my friends too. Like one time, we had to make a volcano in science calss all by ourselves. We all had to pick three foods for the volcano structure and three liquids for the magma. I chose the crust of a nutri-grain bar, barbeque chips and snickers for the structure (and yes I had to cut, flatten and use peanut butter to stick everything together) For the magma stuff I used Barq's Root Beer, Welch's Concord Black Cherry Grape Juice and 4 Grande Java Chip Frappuccinos from StarBucks. I also helped Summar make hers, which didn't end too well because she used Coke, Pepsi and Sprite, and the Coke was more on top. I accidentally dropped a Mento in the volcano and the whole thing just went KAPOOSH!

Long story short, we had to make her volcano again _and _clean up her room in _twelve hours _my volcano alone took ten hours, and her room was a giant mess, so we had to do it fast. Luckily, none of the other projects were in there other wise they would have veen completely destoryed.

We did it in eleven hours and forty-five minutes, so we were very tired when we went to school.

By the way, we are in ninth grade, and we are all honor roll students with perfect 4.0s and even higher with all of the extra classes we take.

It was the day after the volcano inspection day when stuff started happening. We got blank phone calls from a guy or girl who is under the line "Ray." I mean us, because all for of us were getting the calls. We weren't very famous so the only people that had our phone numbers were us and _their _parents. Their parents are so nice and sweet; they all let me spend the night whenever I need too. I go in a pattern so it doesn't look too weird, even though it still does.

On the other hand, my parents are millionaires no, _billionaires._ Yep. We are so rich that we have a mansion so big that my sisters, my parents and I have our own _floors. _Not just rooms, but entire floors that are equipped with video game rooms that each has every Nintendo, Atari, Sega, Sony and Microsoft console ever released, including the handhelds. We also have board game rooms that have about fifty million versions of Monopoly, Life, Clue and my favorite board game, Chess. We also have computer rooms that have the latest edition of the Mac computers, along with a Sony computer and a Commodore 64. Then you have my bathroom, which has two tubs, one cold one hot, one average sized shower and a shower that a normal sized _bedroom _could fit in. Seriously, it's like twenty feet long, fifteen feet high and twenty five feet wide! Oh and you cannot forget about the smart toilet that flushes on its own and puts its seat down for you. Then you got my room which is loaded with horror collectibles, video game posters, and an LED 50X50" Sony TV. That is the same TV all of the game rooms have.

One cool thing is that we all have Xbox Live, PSN and Nintendo Club or whatever that one's called, and we al have the same games, so we can play online without that annoying splitscreen.

Now, this may not sound so bad, but my parents just gave my grandma some cash that she said she needed in order to get out of a "sticky situation." My parents don't know that she actually went out and bought all of that stuff for us because we literally had nothing. Our parents don't know because they never are in the house, they never pay attention to us, and they are always are out gambling and drinking. Paige, Summar, Olivia, Lily, Maryse and I (Lily and Maryse are my sisters) all like to hang out at my place on Saturdays and just do whatever we want. It normally ends up with Paige and I together, Lily and Summar together and Maryse and Olivia together.

My sisters are twins and they are seventeen. However, they aren't stuck up like most teens they realize that our mom and dad didn't really _want _them, they were just fooling around.

That hurts when people at school uses that fat to insult us, it really does.

Anyways, they are not identical and even though they are both awesome I've always been closer to Lily.

Lily has blonde hair, blue eyes and sort of has a face like Scarlette Johannson. Maryse is sort of French (from my mother) and has dark very long blonde hair and brown eyes. She sort of looks like Maryse, who wrestled in WWE, which is why they named her that. They are both like, 5'6 or so.

Actually, Paige and Summar are both named after WWE wrestlers too, because the sort of look like their counterparts. Except, Paige has really dark blue eyes, a little less whiter skin and doesn't have all of those piercings. She still looks sort of evil though. Summar looks like Summer Rae and her last name is even Ray!

They are all very pretty to be honest.

Now on to the good stuff or the bad stuff I suppose. I got another phone call from that guy and this time he spoke. It sent chills down everyone's spine because I put it on speaker.

"Hi. I'm Chucky! Wanna plaaaaaaaaaay?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for my absence, school has been so demanding. Anyways, here is the next part of Surviver!**

That was creepy, really creepy. Nothing is creepier than getting a phone call from a possesed doll in a movie. Summar, Paige, Oliva and I stood there. Motionless. Until we heard my sister's voice say

"Haha, I got you!"

"Wow Maryse, that wasn't funny! Why did you change your line name to Ray?"

"Wha-? Oh, this isn't my phone; I just found it on the sidewalk by our house. If you look out the window you can see where it was because I haven't left the spot yet."

My three friends and I looked out of the window and saw that she stood in the exact spot that we used to spy on Paige's parents, meaning if the phone was dropped there on purpose by "Ray" he had not only been caling us but spying on us too.

"Hey are you guys okay, you like a bunch of dead birds, with you eyes so big and all."

"Yeah. Sorry. Just come inside, we have something to tell you. Leave the phone there. Hey, where's Lily?"  
"Lily? Oh, I haven't seen her since we left for school this moring, so her boss probably called her in today because someone was sick."

Lily has a part time job at Colonial House, our favorite restraunt. Maryse works as a lifegaurd at the biggest pool in Nevada, also working sometimes at the Watiki around here, since they are both owned by the people.

At Watiki, there was this guy who is constantly hitting on Maryse. Maryse continues to neglect him although that just seems to make him think she's just playing "hard to get" and his flirts get less PG everytime.

At Colonial House, Lily has this guy who comes in everyday just to see her, it's rediculous. She rejcts him as well and the last time I saw him he stormed out of the building very angry and didn't even get the fifty dollars worth of food that he had already paid for.

My sister was in the room and we talked to her about our stalker. What's even stranger is that my mom and dad are never even home to eat, sleep, shop or even pay the bills, yet the bills are still all paid.

I'm really afraid that they could be the ones behind this. They would always terrorize us kids because we simply weren't what they had wanted. They wanted kids that shared there love of gambling as they shared there love suits and formal dresses, although I normally sport a wardrobe of a hoodie, a Star Wars, Batman or Horror T-shirt, khakis, and just some regular NIKE Max Air Blue shoes.

Well, we all had to go to bed. It was Thursday night and tomorrow when we had band we were having an assessment on the scales and what not. I'm a percussionist, Paige is a saxaphonist, Summar is a clarinet...tist, or a clarinet player and Olivia is a flute player. We were all at the top of the class. We were at the top of every calss we were in, so can you see why we have no friends?

The next day at school was a complete disaster. Not because we flunked any of our assingments, but something far far worse had happened. Katy Perry had done a live performance at our school and it sounded horrible, like a rat had gotten caught by a mouse. Did that catch you by surprise or are you super psychic and you know what I'm going to say next?

On a serious note (which is the hardest note to play on a mallet intsrument or piano, keyboard, synthesizer, organ or launchpad) something had happened that would forever change the future of our school. We were in Lunch and one guy took my cinnamon roll. I chased after him because I really love cinnamon rolls and He went all the way into the bathroom. I told myself I wouldn't chase a guy into the bathroom until I heard him gasp, scream, and fall to the floor. What did he see?

I went in and there was blood all over the place. The only reason it was scary was because it was fresh. I looked at the guy who took my dessert and he had the dessert shoved half-way down his throat and his stomach looked like woodpeckers with knives for beeks pecked him a million times. All of his holes were bleeding and one was suspiciosly larger than the others. I peeked inside an instead of his intestines I found a little phone. I was seriously worried right now. It had a phone number typed in but the number was hidden. I hit the "call" button.

"Hello?"

It was Paige.

"This is Fang Glasford's phone; would you like to leave a message?"

It was my phone?

"Paige?"

"Fang is that you? What are you calling from?"

"Don't mind that! I want you to find the principal! Tell him to come into the boys' bathroom right by the lunch room!"

"Why? What happened?"

"Something bad happened. Nick is dead, and his blood is on my hands!"

"You are getting calls from his phone number?"

"NO! His blood is literally on my hands! Now, go find the principal!"

"Why can't you do it?"

"For god's sake Paige you know better than anybody that in horror movies when the person who discovers this goes and tells someone it miraculously disappears! Now just fucking do it bitch! RUN!"

"Okay. Going to get him now."

So I stood there, wondering what to do, but I heard a noise, and the onlyt thing that it could be is the killer.

I started to open up all of the bathroom stalls. That last one looked like it just had something in it, but there was no one in there.

However, the air vent passage thingy ma donger was open.

However however, nothing the size of a regular student could fit in there. What was going on?

Later, Paige and Mr. Popowski (our principal) showed up in the bathroom and long story short, Mr. Popwski was going to expell me...until he checked out the security cam footage of outside the bathroom and how there was no way that I could have killed him. However, what it didn't show was when the killer came in, because everyone that came in before the murder came out, meaning that the killer jacked the system, which is unlikely, or he creeped inside at night, and brought a few snacks and drinks.

One thing is for sure though, tommorrow is going to have the longest assembly ever in our school's history.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope you loved the last chapter! And you love this one too. **

I woke up at 5:30 in Paige's room. I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday so I went over to my house, took a shower, got dressed and ate some breakfast.

By then it was 6:15 and I knew that Paige still wouldn't be up. Yet, I walked over to her house and I went inside her room.

I stood there, silently while she slept like a baby. Her hair was in her face, so I pulled it out of her face.

She looked as pretty as she did when I first saw her in the 6th grade. Even as pretty as when she was scared of that bully, with the gun, her shoulder...

She woke up, and thank goodness it gave me something to think about because I did not want to relive that part of my life.

"Mmmm...Fang I told you to stop watching me sleep..." she moaned.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I can't let anything happen to you, especially with what just happened to Nicholas."

"Mmmm...What time is it?"

"It's 7:02. Time to rise and shine."

"I don't want to go to school today! It's just going to be Nick, death and more of both."

I silently nodded.

"Fang? Will you get me up?"

"Sure thing."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her bed. Instead of standing up straight she sort of just fell on my shoulder. It's a good thing I'm pretty strong or she would have face planted.

"Knock-knock Fang, we got some more strippers for you!"

It was Lily, whom I haven't seen since two nights ago. And if she hadn't been home in two days it would have given her plenty of time to...

No, she would never do that! My sister was not a murderer.

I let her in and in came Summar, Olivia and Maryse too.

I dropped Paige on the bed, leaving her confused.

I whispered to everyone else so she couldn't hear.

"Alright, we are going to wake up Paige in heavy-duty fashion. I'll hold her down on her bed, Maryse; you go get a pale of water, Lily; you go get my phone on the counter and Summar and Olivia; you guys go get the Velcro straps."

Everyone left and I got on top of Paige's bed and held her down by the wrists.

"Fang! Get off! Quit holding me down!"

She was moving her head all around and her hair was flying all over the place.

"Let me go Fang!"

Then she stopped resisting, seeing as there was no way she was getting out of it.

Everyone came and long story short, we got her hands strapped to the bed with Velcro; we got my phone so that we can record this and then we dumped the large pale of water on top of Paige!

She let out a blood curling scream that would leave anyone's ears ringing!

"Ugh! You guys are jerk faces! Fang, why did you do that?!"

"Hey, your boyfriend just wanted to have a little fun before school this morning, so wake up and gte dressed! You don't have to take a shower anymore."

"She's not my girlfriend Maryse, god. Come on. We have to leave in like five minutes."

So, we were heading into the auditorium for the assembly that was going to be held following Nick's' death. What shocked me was that they actually mentioned Nick by name. They said that from now on, gaurds will guard the bathroom and that if anyone has a lethal weapon the will be expeleed immediately and that the student must be off school grounds within ten minutes of his or her expuslion.

He kept talking and there was this 4-hour period where we were just watching movies and chatting and eating popcorn. It was almost like a funeral.

We spent the whole day there, or at least we were supposed to. What happened instead of us mourning Nick was that everyone on the left side of the gym became pancakes.  
There was a sickening explosion and everyone was seriously panicing, howver it didn't do them very good as the whole ceiling caved in and crushed everyone, killing them intsantly.

The right side of the gym was safe however, and that was the side of the gym that we were on, and that the other half of the students in our school were huddling by.

The laugh that we heard shortly after was inmistakeable for any horror fan.

"Hehehehehehe!"

It was bone chilling, but what came next was even more bonechilling. With everyone in panic, no one could _see _the killer, but the principal fell to the floor and we heard,

"Auday duay dumbalar. Give me the power, I beg of you. Auday duay dumbalar. Give me the power, I beg of you. La mwar de sway de pwa de yo. Se swa seten de pwa de mor. Auday deway dum balar. Auday duay dumb-"

I whacked him with the spoon from the bowl of fruit punch. I saved my principal's life, from a doll!

Chucky laughed again and then he crawled away from me. He began to slaughter everyone that couldn't get out of the gym. Summar and Olivia were out, I couldn't see Maryse, Lily was sick during the movies and went home, but _she _was still in the gym. I knew that if Chucky laid a hand on her he would become the most fucked up Good Guy Doll that anyone has ever seen in their entire life.

But he completely avoided Paige, and she got out. I followed her and asked her if she was alright.

She said that her sister had been crushed by the ceiling, and that she needed to go home immediately.

I let her use my shoulder as an arm rest and I walked out of the building. I went torwards my car; a 2013 Blue Porche and I put her inside. But just as I was getting ready to drive off, I saw that Chucky was chasing after Summar, and that's when it clicked.

Her name was Summar _Ray. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know I am uploading quickly but I want this series to go on to at least five installments, all with different horror villains. I want the last one to be finished by October 31****st****, which is the day that I am going to upload/finish the story. I will write all of the documents in Word ahead of time and then upload them all at once for your reading pleasure. Sincerely, SM**

Oh no, this cannot be happening. Everyone knows that if a victim is even the slightest bit related to the killer that the victim will die, just look at Laurie Strode, Jamie Lloyd and other ones that I canot name off of the tp of my head at the moment.

If Summar was really related to him than the rest of us would have to guard her like I guard my cinnemon rolls. Okay so Nick was able to grab one, but that isn't even the point!

Point is; we are in trouble. I get in my car and I chase after Chucky. I lure him out into the road and I run him over. Summar gets in my car and I jet out of there, with Maryse, Lily and Olivia all behind us.

Paige looks like she has walking neumonia so instead of going home; I turn to go to the hospital. I'm just driving; starting to relax a little bit when another car comes from out of nowhere and crashes right into us.

I wake up a couple seconds later, and I start freaking out as Paige's head is now bleeding. I check her heartbeat and I am relieved to see that it is still beating, though she was unconcious.

Summar was concious and was holding her head.

"Summar, is your head bleeding?"

"No. I just have a headache. Are you alrigh-"

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me, horrified.

"Fang, your nose is broken, and your head is bleeding!"

I look in the mirror and find out that my nose was at an akward angle.

Damn did it looked fucked up

"Come on. Let's get Paige to the hospital. We're right by your house, mayber we could use your car?"

"Sure thing. You grab her. I'm sure she'd like that."

"Oh nah nah nah."

We ran to her house which was only a few fifty yards away but the problem was I was carrying Paige in my arms like a lifeguard carrying a person tha almost drowned.

We got in her Honda Pilot and she went off to the hospital.

I really hated our situation. I thought abiut telling Summar that I was absolutley 99.67% sure that Chucky had the same blood as her.

But I think she might have an idea, because she never did like the Chucky movies, even the newest one Curse of Chucky, which rocked my socks off.

Paige started to wake up, and by the horrendous shriek that she let out she must have had a super bug headache.

Afterall, she's always been sensitive about blood and stuff, and she just saw hald of our scholl die right in front of us, which made her sick to her stomach, and she just had her head slammed against the car so bad that she was just knocked unconcious.

"Oh my god I need an aspirin."

"I know, we're getting you to the hospital. You know the one by Samantha; it was the closest one."

I forgot to tell you, we live in a town called Vernon, Illinois, but since there is no hospotal here, the closest one is in a town called Samantha.

When I said that, she looked terrified, as if she had a terrible flashback, and then she fainted.

"God dammit."

"Oh man, she must really not like that place."

"Why? When has she ever been to Samantha without us? It's not like there are any psycho murderers there..."

"I don't know, but hold her tight because I'm about to floor it alright?!"

"Alright. Exactly how fast are you going to-"

_*Vroom!*_

She was off, and I was surprised that the whole time we didn't even get pulled over.  
But, I wasn't really thinking about that too much. I was thinking about the possibility that Paige could be in serious danger.

I've known her since 4th grade, and I had been best friends with her since fifth grade, she was my first true friend that I ever had had that was my age and wasn't related to me.

The memory of that day, with the bully in fifth grade... it still haunts me...and I can't even remember everything that happened. When we got to the hospital, Paige awoke just as she sat on the bed.

Then she fainted at the sight of nurse, like this whole town was just a bunch of ghosts.

I was exhausted, and as I could think off all the reasons she was so afraid of this place, I drifted to sleep.

_March 17__th__, 2011_

_It was recess..._

_Everyone was playing with balls and stuff..._

_A guy walks up to Paige, takes her into the woods..._

_I follow them..._

_...bully...gun...tried...fight..._

_***CRACK***_

"_Paige!"_

"_Fang!"_

"_I'll find you someday..."_

I awoke, frozen in terror at the horrible memory I had just experienced in my dream.

Why I had relived that dream now, I have no idea.

I looked around the hospital room, and I saw Paige snoring like a pig, sleeping ever so peacefully.

I went out to go get a quick drink from the kitchen a few steps away from the room.

I walk into the kitchen and the fridge light was the only light there was, looked like it was closed down, which was unlikely...hmmmm...

I was too tired to suspect anything, and I noticed our nurse sitting in a recliner.

"Hey. How's it going?" I asked

She didn't answer. She must be sleeping I thought, but she must be sleeping softly, as I couldn't hear breathing.

I could also see the shadow of someone cooking over a stove, but when I tried to say hi, she didn't reply.

I got suspicious so I turned on the light and that's when I saw it.

The nurse in the recliner had a bullet wound in her chest.

_*__**CRACK!***_

She had a worried look on her eyes, as they directed torwards the room Paige was in.

"_Paige!"_

"_Fang!"_

The cook had a knife in her chest. And I was really terrified, as if it wasn't enough.

"Hello Fang."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! New chapter!**

I could not believe that I had heard his voice. In reality, it had only been less than twenty-four hours since I had last heard his dreadful voice.

However, it seemed like it had been for som much longer.

"It's nice to see you, and your darling girlfriends."

That really boiled my blood; you know as well as anyone that I would never ever...ummm... what's the word I'm looking for?...

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Ohh nothing much really, it's not even you I'm after, however; you are the biggest obstacle in my way of killing Summar and being able to live in a human body again. I must take you out, and I know how."

"You can't take me down. You're a doll, and I'm over twice the size of you!"

"Oh...but you are human. And you have feelings that can get hurt or even worse; crushed. I'm going to go after the one thing that you love most in this world, and the best part is: She's vulnerable!"

My eyes widened. I screamed her name but Chucky was quick.

"Paige! Paige, wake up now!"

I grabbed Chucky and I tossed him acrossed the hallway.

I went into the room, and I was going to go over to Paige but I had to keep Chucky from opening the door so I was putting my back against it and keeping it shut.

"Paige!"

She wasn't waking up, and even worse, Chucky had begun knifing the door, coming closer to my head with each stab.

"Paige! Wake up now!"

She began to stir. She awoke and looked at me condfused and tired.

Chucky that got my finger, forcing me to let my guard down, and he came right in.

He chased after Paige but I grabbed him and prepared to throw him out the window, but he stabbed my hand again.

I gasped and he was getting ready to kill me with the knife but Paige stopped him and took his knife away.

He slapped her, knocking her back and attempted to run but Olivia came in and punted him, which he landed on the bed so close to Paige.

"Come on guys, let's go."

She doesn't speak often, but when she does, it's pure poetry at its worst.

We rushed Paige out of the hospital and Summar came out of her resting room just as we had passed it.

At this point, the doll was chasing us with the biggest knife in the drawer that he could find, or hold for that matter.

"Why does this doll keep chasing us?" Summar questioned, obviously not putting two-and-two together.

"Summar, that doll is Chucky!"

"Yeah! I know! So?"

"Think about his real name! Charles Lee..."

She was silenced, and now she had her eyes opened wide with terror and realization.

This doll was out for her, and only her, but anyone that stood in Chucky's way would feel his wrath, as we already had.

We got out of the hospital and Paige was starting to falter. There was no way that she was going to walk to the car by herself, and I wasn't strong enough to carry her, so we all supported her back to the car only to realize that the car had flat tires.

Of course! Typical horror movie villain to get rid of any chance of the victim escaping.

I got out my phone and I called Maryse. She had been here to drop off Olivia, but she had to go work at the pool, so she couldn't stay.

And of course, Lily was gone, with nobody knowing where she was.

"Hello?"

"Maryse, we are at the hospital in Samantha, and the killer had been identified! He is Charles Lee Ray, or Chucky, and he is chasing us. Paige isn't feeling well and we can't keep a good pace and make it to any safe place without him catching us. You think you can give us a ride?"

"Just fight it man! He's a doll!"

"We have to keep Paige at an upright position and she can barely keep her eyes open!"

"Okay. I'll be there in five minutes. I just got off work and I was going to Taco Johns. Are you up for a burrito?"

"No, Maryse, come get us now!"

"Oh. Okay..."

She sounded uneasy but I trusted my sister. She could always be trusted.

Ten minutes later she still hadn't pulled up. We were getting worried.

"Ohhh...I thought she would be back now..." Paige exclaimed.

"I don't know Paige, the French are assholes." I couldn't help but laugh a little bit at Summar's joke.

She pulled up just then and she told us to get in the car, which she didn't have to tell me twice.

I smelled something familiar, the scent of chicken, cheese, guacemole and...salsa.

"Mayrse, did you go to Taco Johnsa after I clearly told you know to?"

"Sorry. Burrito?"

"Damn French girls," I mumbled under my breath.

We were driving and all of this time I was wondering how he found us. We were secretive people and it's not like we have millions of friends on facebook! So it would be very unlikely to find one of our accounts.

I came up with nothing and just decided to call the cops...however I thought that it would sound redonclous if we said that a little doll is chasing us and trying to kill us and we aren't doing anything about it.

We got to my house because it was bigger and Maryse wanted to go in our house. I noticed that my mom and dad still had no where to be seen, and we know who the killer is already so that just scared me even more.

But would I miss them if they were dead?

They have never been there for any of us. It was only my grandma and when my grandma retired and couldn't provide for us anymore, Maryse and Lily had turned 14. They were ready to have jobs. They had to look everywhere for a good paying job for people just old enough to have a job, and luckily both of there bosses love us so they give them both $15 an hour.

Paige's phone was ringing and it was her mom.

"Oh my god are you guys okay! I heard what happened at the school yesterday and I haven't seen you since you left that morning! It's 1:23 in the night, where have you been?"

"Umm, listen, Paige is very sick. And she had an injury in a car crash when we were trying to flee the school. We tried to go to the hospital in Samantha but the killer found us and we had to leave because he had already killed a nurse or two."

"Can I come over? I want to see her. Is she awake?"

"Yes, of course you can come over Mrs. Saraya."

"Okay. See you in a few!"

And she was on her way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dem French huh? Laugh Out Loud! I guess she just really wanted that burrito!**

Paige's mom was coming over to my house to check on Paige and take her home, but knowing Paige and her knowing me, she knew I was going to form a plan on how to get rid of this bastsard doll who's mother drank when she had him in the womb...assuming his mother wasn't a doll, and Paige would want to say and try to partake in it at least until she threw up twice. Yeah, that has happened before and I don't even feel comfortable telling how many she puked on my floor. No I'm not going to tell you that she puked on my floor eight times.

The thing with Paige was she always had this sensitivity to her feelings, skin and immune system, which is why people made fun of her because she was so weak and they called her wimp. However, she's experienced things that no other kid in our school has ever experienced. It's not worse than death, but almost. That day...in fifth grade...let's not get into detail, that's the last thing that we need.

The bottom line was, she was prety much always sick or injured.

"Knock knock I'm here. Can I come in I'm coming in hi how are you doing where's Paige is she okay oh there she is I see her right now can I go over to her is she going to be okay why are you looking at me funny am I at the right house who are you-?"

She said that all in one breath and I am surprised that she isn't passed out on the floor like her daughter.

"She's okay Ma'm, now sit down and try to relax. I'll make you some iced tea or kool-aid or something."

"Tea for me, hot cocoa for Paige."

"I'm afr'id wev' got no tay madam but would you be intr'isted in some of ou' gripe juice?"

Everyone looked at Summar; who looked like she had a genuinely curious look on her face.

Howeva, I know she was joken', and she could be ve'y domn well the best octress in the wo'ld.

"Uhhh... sho, that will be quite danday."

"Qui fera Mme. Saraya"

I think that Paige's mom had jus about fainted that one of her daughter's closest long time friends all of the sudden speaks French or talks like an Englishmun now. And she just told Paige that the French were assholes!

Everyone was confused all around but Paige's mom stayed with Paige for a long time while Maryse, Summar and I made steak, broccoli and chicken Alfredo for dinner, with Summar being Bri'ish the whole time.

Lily was still gone and Olivia didn't know jack shit about cooking so she stayed with the other two, chatting about who has the bigger nose and stuff.

It's not like we had anywhere to go in the morning. Our principal is dead and half of the students are dead, so it's not like school is going to be open any time soon.

One thing that I didn't get is that in the midst of all this Chucky had tried to take over the principal's body, but he stated that he wanted to take Summar's body to be his own. A killer wouldn't just drastically change his plan like that and give up so easily. Was he just trying to make it look like he was taking over the body because he knew someone would knock him off to confuse us, or was he lying about Summar?

And if he did take over Summar's body would he become a girl? Or will his body like morph into a boy and he will have to change his whole entire appearnce?

Eventually, Paige's mom had to go, and Paige didn't want to go with, so she didn't force her. I could already see that Paige was getting better by the second now.

The Mrs. Martin (Summar's step-mom, Summar's last name is still Ray) came over to pick Summar up, and that left just me, Paige and my sister Maryse.

"Okay, so Fang, Paige, what were you thinking about this guy? He obviously doesn't want just Summar, so what do you think he wants?"

Maryse was right. He had tried to kill us all, and I am the only boy which would make the most sense if he tried to take control of my body, because you know...

But I can't help thinking that Summar pays a huge roll in all of this. Remember, this is real life, so it may not exactly follow the movie, but what did she have to do with it? And was Chucky going to stop at nothing to kill Summar and potentially complete his spell in its entirety?

"That's a good point sis, but I still feel that there is a reason why he went for us, a specific group of kids. There has to be a reason that he is targeting us right?"

"Maybe he isn't targeting us nessesarily, but our parents. Especially Summar's parents."

Paige was on to something here! I couldn't believe that the answer had been this simple, especially since I had not even come up with it! Kidding.

"You know Paige, you could be right. Do you know if maybe Summar's mom is like his daughter or something?"

"Well remember Maryse, Summar's mom isn't actually here right now, instead that is her step-mom. Her mom's maiden name is Allanah."

"Well then it has to do something with her father then, because it can't be Summar that he is after."

Then, I had a brainstorm.

"Guys, maybe he is trying to kill us all off first, before he goes after the parents. Think about it. He is a smart doll, and he has been stalking us for a while now. So, he must have seen how close we all are as friends and knows that if one of us dies; the other ones will be sad, upset and vulnerable. He will proceed to kill us until eventually he reached Summar. He went after Paige in the hospital because he knew that I would be especially sad, and so would Olivia. He would kill us both and with the fact that Summar had nothing to live for, he would kill her with ease, and then her father would be an easy target and he would posses his body and would move to another town and live another life of crime and kill the cop that killed him all of those years ago. We have to do something about this."

They both stared at me, eyes wide, until Maryse said,

"I have a plan!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys I'm back, when you expected me the most! Hope you love Summar's nationality switch!**

"No. That is a retarded plan. Why did you just stare at us like you had an awesome plan that was worthy of the last line of a fanfic chapter or a book or at a scene switch in a play or a movie? Or even terrible cliffhangers at the end of a movie or episode of a TV show which by the way I HATE CLIFFHAGERS!"

Maryse gave us a plan that would have lasted an eternity of two halfs of a line of dialouge, and it was so bad that I'm saying stuff that doesn't even make any sense.

"It was a good plan! It was perfect!"

"You said that one of us will dress up in a bannana suit and go out and do the chicken dance in front of Chucky's old house to summon his ghost which will have more reason than him and tell himn to stop chasing us!"

"It sounded good!"

"Wait...I smell that liquer on your breath!"

"That's because I've been drinkin' bitch!"

"You bitch can't make your own lines instead you have to quote superhero movies."

"Dude, don't go chasing waterfalls."

"Are you quoting TLC?"

"Creep creep."

"C'mon stop it! It's not funny anymore."

"I'm Batman"

'And I'm fucking Groot!"

Paige spoke up

"Hey Fang can I ask you a question?"

"Well whatever it is I'm pretty sure the answer is "I'm Fucking Groot!"

"What Paige?"

"Why are you holding a phone in your hand?"

I stared at her with a questioning look, and then I looked at my hand, dialed Summar's number and she was over in a flash.

"Yeah, Maryse, that is a stupid idea."

"Well I'm feelin' a l'il woothy he'e ma'! I'm tipsay and O've had a bet too moch moonshon and Ro'in' Ro'k!"

Summar had a plan too.

"Well, what I was thinking was that one of us would lure Chucky out to a certain place that we will discuss later. He will not see us around as we will be in buildings with tinted windows and stuff and when he gets close enough we shoot him and decapitate him."

Maryse and I weren't to shy to share our opinion.

"No that's a terrible idea!

"No way!"

"That's a stupid plan!"

But then Paige said,

"Actually, that is a good plan, I think,"

And then I said

"Yeah I agree with Paige that's an awesome plan!"

And Summar said

"Weall thaut's just DANDAY YA'LL!"

And Maryse said

"I feel like having an apple."

And everyone else said

"You're fucking drunk!"

"But we need a bait person. Maybe Paige could be the-."

"NO!"

I immediately jumped in front of Paige, stopping Summar from suggesting such a horrible thing.

"No way are you having her go out there and possibly get killed! You just can't!"

I had a super defensive look on my face and Summar could see it in my eyes.

"Well jeez! Who should go then?"

"You pick it was your plan!"

"Would you be okay with me being the bait for Chucky?"

"Sure. I'd be okay with that."

"Whatever."

So we were going to put our plan in action when all of the sudden Paige got sick again. Summar was lookung at her but she was not doing anything, and she instead walked out.

I grabbed Paige and I gave her some Tylenol. I took her up to my room and I put her on my bed so that she could have a nice sleep, because I doubt she'd want to sleep on the floor.

I lay her down on the bed, and just as I'm going to get my blankets that weren't on the bed, she pulled me closer and wanted me to sleep with her! I felt a little uneased.

"Paige, that would look really weird. I'm not sure that I should."

"Come on. I don't want to sleep by myself."

I sighed and got in the bed. How many times have I given in to her in the past day or two?

I lay on the other side of the bed, because I didn't want it to look really weird.

However, she just curled up next to me and wrapped my arms around her stomach, not even asking if I would.

"Good night Fang."

"Good night Paige."

I awoke with Paige in my arms and suddenly remembered what happened with Summar.

She completely walked out on us back there and it was a time that we needed her most. Well now we don't need her! Paige and I can work better by ourselves which is how we always have!

Long story short, she came over and we put her plan into action without another word.

"But you are the only person who is qualified to be the bait Summar! Paige has to stay here, I have to watch Paige and Olivia is busy doing...whatever Olivia does."

"But I din't want to do it! He could kill me and I don't trust the two of you to save me in time. Instead you'll be staring at each other and talking about how good of friends you are!"

"Listen Summar, one more crack out of you about Paige and I swear that you won't be happy with what I do."

"Oooh. I'm so scared!"

"I'll tell your mom that you broke my TV, so that all of those six hundred dollars you have saved to by a computer, I'll get and use it for a laptop."

"You wouldn't!

"Would too! Now shut up and be the bait. I don't know what has gotten into you lately. You walked out on Paige last night and you expect her to fully forgive you?"

""I figured that you would help her because she was at your house."

"Guys just shut up and stop arguing! Now, I see Chucky in his little den thingy. Go out side of there, but stay close enough away, and lure him out. We will be in the surrounding buildings and cars. Maryse will have a sniper in the top floor of that building over there. Shadow will be in that Mustang over there with a revolver and I will be on the top of his den with a meat cleaver to chop his head off...okay?"

Everyone shouted okay. We were ready.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! I really have nothing to say, so instead I'll say listen to Andy Grammar and be happy!**

"Ahhh, Summar, we have met for the first time, for the least time, officially."

"Mmm, too bad it has to be you on the down side of the shcwartz! I'll cook you like a roasted strawberry, and put you in my yogurt!"

"Yogurt! I hate yogurt! Es_pecially _with strawberries. But you are my Christmas cookie, and I could just eat you up!"

There was an intense stare down until Chucky charged at Summar. He flung himself at her and pulledout his knife and attempted to stab her.

She pulled out a knife of her own and was about to stab him when he sliced her leg open.

I was going to shoot out of the window of the building but the gun was somehow empty! How could that happen when Chucky was in his den the whole time? I went to go down to the elevator but the power was out and it wasn't working! And the dumbass who designed this building didn't even bother to build a fucking staircase, so I was trapped!

I looked at the car that Paige and Olivia were in, and it appears that they couldn't get out and that they were locked form the outside. Who would make a car like that? WHAT KIND OF TOWN DO WE LIVE IN?

Summar was putting up a pretty good fight but from the pain and exaustion on her face, I could tell that she was going to short out sooner or later.

Her leg was bleeding pretty bad, so there's that, but remember that Chucky is a doll so he cannot get tired or worn out.

Miraculously, the power in my building turned back on so that I could use the elevator, and Paige and Olivia's car was able to open so that they could get out.

I take one last look at Summar and she collapses to the ground, not dead but just exausted. I scream her name and Chucky looks at me. I race to the elevator.

I press the 1 and it takes me to the first floor. I see nothing so I start to walk out.

Chucky jumps on me from the shadows and holds on to me with all of his might. However, he is a doll and I toss him off of me.

I grab him in my arms and try to grab his knife.

He bites my arm and I scream in agony at the thought that someone elses germs are touching my skin. Oh and yeah it hurt too.

I toss him again and before he could retaliate Paige and Olivia come in and knock him down with bats.

He lays there motionless as if her were dead. He might have very well been dead, but if you've ever seen Zombieland you would know that it is a wise idea to double tap. And no I'm not talking about double tapping a button or something.

I was preparing to stab him, when I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I gasp, and when I look down I see that Chucky has a smile on his face, but he had not moved from his position.

I go down on one knee and turn my head to look behind me, and that's when I see her.

This whole time it wasn't just Chucky. This explained why the power was out, the car was locked, and it was all Tiffany.

"Well well, what do we have here? You know, you are a lucky man having all of these girls flock around you like they do. You are such a dawg!"

"Shut up you dirty whore! Go fuck your mother!"

"Ooh, you sound upset. It seems that my voice doesn't soothe you as much as it soothes others, such as Charles"

"How could the voice of someone who died while watching TV in a bath soothe me? How could the voice of a prostitute that looks like Jennifer Tilly soothe me?"

"You have a lot of nerve talking to my girl like that. But then again, you chased after me, the serial killer. You all are crazy."

I looked up to see why my friends we doing nothing when I saw that Chucky had a gun pointed at them. Shit.

"Not as crazy as turning yourself into a doll. What makes you think that you are going to beat me? Huh?

You lost to a little boy, no way you'll lose to five teenagers.

"Make that six!"

Lily came bounding into the buliding with another fucking bat and knocked both of the dolls to ground, and then afterward she got shot in the leg.

So we were in the same position, only with one more person injured.

Where was Maryse?

I got a text on my phone.

"Hey bro. I figured you could handle this one on your own, since you have four teens and all against a doll, so I went back to the house and now I'm heading back. I'm at Taco Johns right now. Want a burrito?"

Mother Hubbard on a kitchen cupboard!

Mother Fucker, all fucking five of us are fucking fucked because of my fucking sister doesn't know what the fuck is going on!

I couldn't think straight anymore, I had lost too much blood.

"Ooh, looks like we should put some stuff on that to stop the bleeding. We wouldn't want our killer dead, it'd make no sense! You see, we didn't kill to take anyone's body. We killed because I wanted to kill that last of my bloodline so that I could live inside this doll body forever. It's a good thing that Tiff doesn't have any relatives."

"What about Summar's dad?"

"Oh, he didn't put up much of a fight. He was a highly religious man, so he thought it was fate and that he wouldn't deny it! He died without question!"

"Summar's not dead! She's still breathing!"

"She'll die soon enough! But not too soon enough, because she is going to see this building blown to pieces with Paige, the precious princess in it. You two, Summar and you will see it together! And as for Olivia..."

_*Crack!*_

He shot Olivia in the chest. My heart didn't sink though, because we all had bullet proof vests on. Shhh...

"Eeheeheehee! You see Fang, you will be the only person who was at all of the crime scenes alive! All of your friends will be dead and you'll spend a year or sixty in prison! Tiff and I will star t a doll family and live forever! Tiff, get him out of here, and while you are at it, knock him in the head with a bat. His sister too. You are coming with me Paige my darling!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there, I've got double bad news and double good news. Bad news: Vanilla Twilight is on hold until Summer 2015. Good news: I will have a co-writer by then hopefully so I can work on that and other projects!**

**Bad news: I probably won't get done with all of my Survivor stories by Oct. 31****st**** so the deadline for my finale has been pushed back to Halloween 2015. However, I might be able to make it but in case I don't, I will be making the other Survivor stories over the course of the following year, by doing one Survivors, then one Misc. and so on, starting with "Survivors: Hear me Scream and cry" which will be released on October 1****st**** at the earliest and October 4****th**** at the latest. **

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Paige POV**

I was scared, really scared. I'm scared because I have the chance to tell the story from my point of view and I don't know how you people are going to react. And there's a killer after me!

Well, he wasn't after me; he was setting up his diabolical plan which involved me gettiing blown to shreds inside the very building that I'm in now. Needless to say; the plan wasn't something I would be eager to take part of, because I want to live and see him die.

He took me up to this room on the top floor, which wasn't as high as a sky-scraper, but it was at least 40-50 ft. high. I looked down and wondered if anyone was going to fall out of the window before the building blew up.

"Uh uh uh my darling Paige. That window is sealed, so there is no possible way that you can get out of here unless you kill yourself by jumping out the window, little Miss Sensitive.

"What do you want from me? You killed Summar's dad! Can't you just wait until Summar dies?"

"Nice try hero. I know that you guys would try to save her, but it was a nice offer. No thank you."

"If you kill me Fang will find you and make you regret ever transporting your soul into that doll in the first place."

"Oh yes, Fang. Too bad that you guys won't live to get married, or maybe you will...in Hell! It's undeniable! You guys are perfect for each other! If only you guys saw it the exact same way. But you blew your chances, and I'm not a very forgiving doll, I am going to kill you myself with the help of my lovely lady Tiffany and nobody is going to suspect a doll."

"You won't get away with it I'm sure. My sister Maryse is on her way and once she is done eating her burrito she is going to barge in here and beat your ass with the very same bat that you knocked Lily and Fang out with, and that's not a promise but if I know my sister as much as I think that I know her she will help us as much as she can!"

Now that's the thing, that's exactly what's not going to happen, as we will be prepared for attack while our detenator charges charge up, to blow you straight to hell. We will be on guard until you need our full supervision. Until then, you are French toast.

**Maryse POV**

I was at Taco Johns eating a burrito. Fang was probably busy doing something to that evil doll, so I figured I'd let him have his fun instead of me being the voice of reason. After all, I don't want him to start trying to kill me out of his rage and all that. Oh no I do not.

Mmmm, this burrito tasted so good! It was a grilled chcicken burrito so it had all of that cheese, the ole parts and the chicken of course! I saved Fang his but it was getting cold so I was probably going to have to heat it bac up later, which he won't nessesarily think it's a good idea but it won't dramatically change the taste so it will still taste scrudilyumtious!

Anyways, I got done with my burritoand was going to see what was going on.

He hadn't texted back in so long that I think he might be in trouble along with the other ones. Oh man, that would suck if I had to drive one of them to the hospital! All the way down in Samantha! Give me a break man!

**Paige POV**

It was a few fifteen minutes later from the time that thet first took me into this little room here, and now they said that they were going to give me their undivided attention because they had to make sure that the bomb blew up while I was in the building, which needless to say, isn't going to be that hard to keep me in. I couldn't risk trying to pick a fight, so instead I'd have to wait until I could just grab Chucky's gun.

"Oh Paige, it's time now that you go bye bye! I am going to set off the explosion, and Chucky and I will get out of here! And there is nothing that you can do about it!"

Yeah, there was nothing that _I _could do about it, but just at that moment that she said that, Fang came barging in the door, grabbed the explosive charges and tackled us out of the window.

_*Crack!*_

Chucky show him with the gun, but Fang pressed the detonation button while jumping out of the window with me! The building was blown to shreds with us till in the air, imagine this in slow mo!

**Fang POV**

I felt a large pain in my back as the bullet came with such force that it nearly penetrated my vest.

We went out the window with the building exploding us and all that stuff and it's look coll in slow motion but the bottom line is, it wasn't so cool to perform, because I landed square on the car that Olivia and Paige were in a couple of hours ago with Paige on top of me.

She fell off and landed on the grass, and I looked down at her to see if she was okay. She shot me a thumbs up. I, on the other hand couldn't move for the life of me! I was almost paralyzed! My leg was hurting and I knew that this was going to cost us a trip to the hospital.

"Fang, I'm gong to call 911, you stay here okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere."

I didn't bother to see where she was going, it would only hurt me, but I did see one thing. Chucky Jumped on the car from an unseen place all charred and burned. He looked like a cooked doll, which was a pretty good analogy!

I couldn't really fight him off, as he was so quick and I had jelly bones!

Finally, he was preparing to deliver the final blow, when his head was blown clean off by Paige. Oh thank god.

She came over and took me off the car, and helped me walk to the ambulance. My little angel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter! Hoped you liked the story! And sorry it was a little short, but time constraints you know.**

**This next chapter is going to be really short, just to set up the next movie.**

It was a few hours after we had left the hospital, it was the day after the day where we went through hell, and it was three days after the day it all started. It really was a terrible experience, but at least kids didn't bully us at school anymore. I think that overall though, the outcome was great, because none of us were dead, and we all had awesome battle scars. Except Maryse...that...fucking...French...bitch

She has somehow missed the whole thing by going to Taco Johns all of the damn time. She's French! Not Mexican!

Well, it didn't matter. We were all in my room, watching Curse of Chucky, reflecting on what had just happened.

Olivia and Lily were playing cards on my desk, Summar and Maryse were giggling about boys while playing on their phones while Paige and I just sat on my couch and watched the movie.

"Man, it's crazy that this doll in this movie actually went after us." I stated.

"I know, sometimes I think it was just a dream."

"Yeah, but we all got the scars to prove that it wasn't. And Maryse has the fat belly."

We both laughed, and just smiled at each other. We stared at each other for a while, until I got a phone call from a person with the cell phone line titled Erick Braiden.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello." Shit. The voice.

"What's your favorite scary movie Fang?"

**THE END**


End file.
